This invention relates to providing an insulative backshell for a connector yet maintaining strain relief and shield continuity from the braid shield of a shielded cable through a shield member in a connector to the shell of the connector, and in particular to providing a strain relief that simultaneously provides strain relief to a shielded cable terminated to an electrical connector and electrical continuity between the cable shielding and the shield surrounding the connector.
When conductors of a cable are electrically terminated to contacts on a connector, strain relief arrangements are utilized to prevent forces on the cable from being transmitted to the conductor to contact terminations. The cable is typically secured to the housing to transfer forces to which the cable is subjected thereto.
Good strain relief of a cable terminated to a connector requires proper compression of the cable. Too much compression can reduce the cross sectional area of conductor strands, or in the extreme severe conductor strands, while too little compression of the cable permits undesirable movement of the cable within the strain relief structure. Prior art strain relief systems have used latching segments in serrated form which engage corresponding segments only at stepped locations. These strain relief systems, which require movement of fingers in a direction perpendicular to the cable axis, lock into place only after excessive compression of the cable. Various bolted strain relief systems have been used but typically have multiple parts that must be attached to a connector.
It would be desirable to have a strain relief system for a connector having an insulative housing with internal shield members that could establish and maintain electrically continuity between the cable shielding and the shielding surrounding the connector.